The Hammer
by Lightning198
Summary: He ran away, he survived, he is their last hope. His mother is dead his father is the ex-guitarist of Dethklok. He still held a grudge, he tried to kill him. but he survived. this is the story of how the last Forgotten found Dethklok. OC/Toki Friendship. Rated for intense gore and language.
1. Origin

The Hammer: Beginning

_5 Years Ago..._

He ran through the woods in the pouring rain as he looked back if his father was following him. He wasn't running to him, so the young teen slowed down and sat on a nearby log. He was your average boy with a defined muscular frame, with a white T-shirt now soaked with water and blood, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. He also had pitch black hair down to his shoulders with red tips. A forgotten mutant with a brand around his arm and neck. He thought about what had happened to his mother, now dead. He's the last Forgotten, he's the only person in the world with aura and wings.

All of a sudden, a shadow jumped on him and he struggled to get it off. He then felt a white-hot pain around his left eye. The shadow jumped off him and knocked him to the ground. Blood spattered around the log he was sitting on as he held his eye.

"Why?" he asked. "Why must you do this to your own son? What did I ever do to make you so angry?"

"You don't hate Them," " you think that the grudge I hold against them is bullshit."

"It's true. That was 14 years ago. Forget it and move on."

"TIME TO DIE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The shadow said and stabbed the young boy in his side.

The boy screamed as more blood spattered around his wound and had to do what he had to do: use the Forgotten Aura. Blue thunder appeared around his hands and he shot them at the shadow which knocked him out easily.

[[]]]]][[[[][[

Lightning struck hard as he limped through the woods avoiding the city. His leg gave out and fell to the ground. In front of him was a mask, it was pitch-black with three holes two for the eyes and one for the mouth. The young boy picked it up and gazed at it, then put it on._ I am The Hammer. The nightmare who is vile, the jury and the hangman. Born from liquid hatred with an exoskeleton of steel and nerves that are cauterized. The demon lord who lowers your glance and the final sight whoever crosses my path...I am The Hammer!_

end of part 1


	2. Concert

After he put his new identity on,The Hammer started walking towards the city and started to hear music from a distant. _That sound... it feels so familiar. Is it his old band? _He thought and climbed up a building so people won't see him. He then heard words as he limped closer,

"_I was born of liquid Hatred._

_An exoskeleton of Steel._

_My nerves are cauterized _

_ I feel no pain._

_ I am your nightmare _

_ And it's far too real _

_ I am The Hammer!"_

"Ok, It sounds familiar. I know it's by Dethklok but what is it?"

_ " I'll bring you down._

_ So vile._

_ I am the Jury._

_ I blast._

_ I am the Hangman._

_ I strike._

_ The Despicable."_

The main riff started playing.

_ "I am the presence the you will not enchant."_

_ "Your Final sight if you cross my path._

_ "I am the Demon Lord so lower your glance._

_ "A Razor Front and a Blade in Black._

_ "I am The Hammer!"_

"God Damn it! What is the Name of this fucking song?!" He said and thought about the lyrics.

_ " Apocalyptic fury."_

_ " Seared with spiteful flame."_

_ "I'm a Killing Device"_

_ " And you'll die if you think my Name."_

"I know it!" **" I Am The Hammer!" **He said as well as Nathan and the guitar solo started to play, "He only let me listen to this song by Dethklok and play it." All of a sudden, he heard someone sneak up behind him and turned around to see 5 Klokateers surrounding him. "Okay, I can do this." He said, taking out a sword. They started charging towards him and The Hammer braced himself. The first Klokateer tried to attack behind him so The Hammer teleported behind him and attacked him with the sword and threw him off the building. Another Klokateer stabbed his shoulder and The Hammer elbowed him in the stomach and stabbed him. A third Klokateer grabbed him and The Hammer tried to break away but he was too strong. He then felt a white-hot pain in his arm and realized he was being sedated and fell to the ground. A man with glasses and a suit came and crossed his arms and he fell unconscious.

**Well Yeah. The song is called The Hammer:**

watch?v=LlY6MbP0aFc

**Sorry it took long. I kinda had a lot of stuff for school but since I have the weekend. I decided to post it. There was more but oh well.**


End file.
